Charlas
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: RUMBELLE y NEAL. Belle piensa que es la persona indicada para hablar con Neal para hacerle ver que Mr Gold en verdad esta cambiando. Después de todo, ambos pasaron por el mismo dolor del abandono.


Simplemente no pude resistirme a escribir este fic cuando vi Manhattan (por que demore tanto? BLOQUEO XD). A pesar de ser un rumbelle, se centra mas en Belle y Neal por haber pasado por el mismo barco (rumpel eligio la magia sobre ellos), así que por eso estan de protagonistas en la categoria.

Estoy ansiosa por un encuentro entre ellos en la serie, como Lacey y como Belle... mas como Belle XD

**DISCLAIMER**: OUaT y sus personajes no me pertenecen...por desgracia o ya tendriamos bebes rumbelle

**Charlas**

Paso catorce años de su vida en un reino con magia y mucho más en otro reino con magia y con criaturas espectaculares que para Neal Cassidy (o Baelfire en realidad) debería serle algo común caminar por las calles de Storybrooke. Pero no era así. Y no por la magia, al contrario, era por su pasado con Emma, su unión con el niño de once años Henry que estaba tratando de conocer y caerle bien (porque ya lo amaba desde el primer segundo que lo conoció) y el hecho de que tenía que ver a su padre en las esquinas, le gustase o no.

Él seguía amando a su padre, pero no quería nada con el hombre que lo abandonó. Puede que haya creado la maldición para encontrarlo, pero al final la _magia_ vuelve al tema porque él no fue capaz de desprenderse. Volvía a elegir a la magia sobre a él.

Siempre había tenido las ganas de ir a la biblioteca de la ciudad, las puertas abiertas lo estaban llamando cada vez que pasaba por ahí, pero nunca había entrado por algún motivo u otro. Pero ahora que tenía tiempo, podría al fin conocer ese lugar y rodearse de conocimiento, algo que le traía desde pequeño al provenir de un pueblo pequeño de clase baja y no tener los requerimientos para ello. Lo que le espero al llegar a la puerta lo quedo tan aturdido que había abierto su quijada hasta que ya no podía más.

¡El Oscuro estaba compartiendo saliva con otra mujer!

Bae no tenía muchos recuerdos de su madre que digamos, pero recordaba con claridad el olor del alcohol y el cansancio siempre presente en sus ojos. En sus vagas memorias sobre ella, nunca vio cariño de su parte. Y eso hay que sumarle que el ex hilandero siempre lucía tímido ante las mujeres, casi asustadizo, y pasaba su tiempo trabajando y criándolo que preocuparse en relacionarse de nuevo. Así que para él era toda una sorpresa en verlo acaramelado con una flor y tratándola con tanto cariño y cuidado como si fuese de cristal, se notaba por como sus manos se apoyaban y deslizaban suavemente entre los brazos de la otra y por la forma suave en qué la besaba, a pesar que él siempre había pensado de niño que su padre, Rumpelstiltskin, se merecía la felicidad más que nadie.

Pero a pesar de todo el amor que volaba por el aire y la suavidad que tenía el uno por el otro, Baelfire podía notar el consuelo oculto entre sus labios y caricia. Tal vez porque él también está enamorado y hubieron esos gestos entre Emma y él en los años de su relación.

¿Por qué Emma o cualquiera del pueblo no lo prepararon para esto? Debe ser porque se negaba a escuchar algo sobre él.

Daba gracias que su cuerpo reacciona por voluntad propia en retirarse patéticamente y más avergonzado que un colegial porque alcanzo a ver antes de perderse que habían cortado el beso. Hubiera sido más vergonzoso si lo hubieran notado.

—Todo estará bien, Rumpel. — Si se hubiese quedado, aunque fuese escondido, tal vez sabrían que estaban hablando de él. — Ya verás que las cosas entre Baelfire y tú mejorarán.

—¿Qué te hace pensar en será así? — Sintiendo las suaves manos de su amor verdadero acariciándole las mejillas con cariño.

—Porque lo _entiendo_… y yo estoy aquí _contigo_. — Sin dejar las caricias. Ella veía la sonrisa cansada y el aumento de dolor en sus ojos por sus palabras. — Tal vez eso es lo que Baelfire necesita… creer que en verdad cambiaste oyéndolo de alguien que paso lo mismo que él.

Rumpelstiltskin no tarda en comprenderla, Belle quiere ir a hablar con Baelfire. Por un lado tenía sentido, como su hijo, Belle fue rechazada por él al elegir la magia primero y eso causo tanto sufrimiento y soledad a Belle que cien vidas no eran suficientes para recompensarlo, así que Belle _comprendía_ a Baelfire. Pero por el otro lado, su lado cobarde, estaba inseguro de que este día llegase sin haberlo preparado primero y de forma agradable, él quiere que Bae le agrade Belle (¿Quién no lo haría?), pero ¿Qué hacía si su hijo no la aprobaba? Tal vez no pasó poco tiempo con Milah, pero él sabía lo mucho que Bae la amaba.

—Yo… tengo miedo… — Decidió confesar al no saber que decirle sobre su conflicto mental, esperando que eso fuese suficiente para que Belle entendiese.

—Yo también… pero es normal sentir miedo en las batallas. — Ambos sonrieron.

—Belle…

—Hey… — Lo corta, dándole toda la confianza que podía con una sonrisa y apretándole las manos. — ¿No me oíste antes? Todo va a estar bien.

Ignorando el hormigueo y las nauseas, ella lo besa por última vez antes de irse. _Se valiente, se valiente_, se repetía una y otra vez en la mente.

Ella no iba a dejar de pelear por su amor y su familia.

* * *

Era difícil no quedarse quieto en su cuarto arrendado o distraer la mente con _cualquier_ cosa cuando la imagen de su padre besando a una mujer más joven (posiblemente hasta más joven que él) seguía grabada en su cabeza y por debajo de sus parpados al cerrar sus ojos.

A primera vista podía creer que había algo siniestro y oculto detrás de toda esa fachada, pero su padre, a pesar de todas las cosas malas que ha hecho, _jamás_ obligaría a una mujer a besarlo o a tratarla mal. Y no había nada de eso entre ambos, sólo amor y cuidado, tanto que sintió en ese momento más rabia y envidia a su padre de qué el tuviese a alguien cuando siempre había deseado lo contrario para él. No había ninguna explicación que justifique lo que vio, sólo _amor_.

—¿Qué, en todos los infiernos, ha pasado en estos trescientos años? — Con un suspiro lleno de resignación y cansancio, se tira a la cama de espalda.

Justo en ese instante a un gracioso se le ocurre tocar a la puerta y Neal no quería más que se fuera, pero no era para nada agradable ser grosero con una persona que no tenía la culpa de que no pueda aceptar que su padre eran… bueno… un _hombre_ como el resto.

No se espero encontrarse al otro lado a esa misma mujer de la biblioteca que se estuvo besando con su padre.

_¡En serio! ¿Cuántas sorpresas más deberé soportar en un día, señor?_

—¡Hola! — Ella le había hablado antes de que pudiera procesar en cómo debería saludar. Se le veía entusiasmada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo. — Soy Belle. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Eh… adelante. — Sin saber todavía si era la respuesta correcta. Apenas había cerrado la puerta y Belle se le abalanzo encima, abrazándolo por el cuello con mucho entusiasmo. — Um… ¿Disculpa?

—Lo siento tanto, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte. — Tomándolo de las mejillas, lo analiza con tanto cuidado como a una obra de arte. — En verdad te pareces a tu padre… y tienen los mismos ojos.

De nuevo Neal recuerda el beso que había compartido esa mujer de nombre Belle con su padre, debió de haber esperado que él hablara de su hijo que había abandonado. Sin ser rudo se aparta con amabilidad y trata de parecer lo más serio posible, pero sin ser maleducado.

—No quiero sonar irrespetuoso, pero…

—No. — Belle lo interrumpe sin ninguna cortesía. Había un armamento en esos ojos azules y Bae llego a pensar en ese momento que entendía como podía relacionarse con su padre: Él era el león y Ella la domadora. — Rumpel no me ha pedido ni nada parecido para venir, estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad. Vine porque pensé que soy la mejor evidencia de que tu padre en verdad se está esforzando por cambiar.

Hace mucho tiempo que Neal no se sentía tan intimidado, volvía a ser ese niño que se asustaba de lo que pensase su padre por una travesura que había cometido y solo hacía falta que esos ojos azules de cristal lo atravesasen con una mirada seria. Entendía un poco lo que a su padre le atraía de ella.

A pesar que su mirada seguía dura, sus facciones se ablandaron y vuelve a sonreír.

—Yo entiendo cómo te sientes Baelfire… créeme, no es la primera vez que Rumpel elige la magia sobre un ser querido.

—Oh… —Comprendiendo lo que Belle quería decir, se deja caer sentado en la cama. —, estamos en el mismo barco.

—Nos conocimos por un trato… el prometía liberar a mi gente de los ogros, acabar con la guerra… y lo que quería a cambio era a mí como a su criada… alguien que cuidara su _larga propiedad_. —No pudo evitar decir aquellas dos palabras con burla y picardía. —El tiempo paso y… sin habérnoslo esperado, nos enamoramos el uno al otro. Un día tu padre me dio la oportunidad de ser libre, pero regrese y lo besé… fue un beso de amor verdadero.

—Pero… el beso de amor verdadero rompe cualquier maldición… debió romper la del Oscuro.

—Y casi lo logra… pero tu padre lo evito… hizo la elección de conservarla. —Levemente se muerde el labio por recordar la confusión y la ira en esos ojos ónix. —En mi camino, conocí a Regina y me sedujo para que lo besara, yo no sabía que ella era su enemiga, que lo quería débil para acabarlo… y Rumpelstiltskin creyó que yo trabajaba para ella porque no podía creer que yo podía amarlo.—Frotaba las manos sobre sus rodillas y jugaba nerviosa con los tacones de sus zapatos.—Él me hecho del castillo y luego de un tiempo, cuando decidí que iba a ser valiente y regresar por él, Regina me capturo y he sido su prisionera hasta el día que la maldición se rompió.

—Eso suena mucho tiempo. —Fue todo lo que pudo decir por la mala suerte que le toco sólo por haberse enamorado del Oscuro… ser la debilidad del hombre peligroso.

—Rumpelstiltskin y yo nos reencontramos ese día… y aun así tuve dos decepciones más y tome la decisión de acabar lo nuestro, pero al final le di a tu padre otra oportunidad cuando hizo lo único que le había pedido y nunca tuvo el valor de decírmelo: la verdad. —Sonríe levemente al recordar aquel momento en la biblioteca. —Él me dio la libertad al darme la biblioteca… y me contó el por qué quería su magia, el por qué la trajo a Storybrooke y el por qué creó la maldición… _tú_. —Declara viéndolo a los ojos. —Él pudo haberte abandonado en ese instante… pero paso más de trescientos años de su vida buscándote desde el segundo que cruzaste el portal.

Ahora fue turno de Baelfire estar inquieto y jugar con sus manos, cualquier cosa con tal de no verla a ella. Él sabía eso, pero no podía aceptar de nuevo a su padre en su vida por miedo a otra decepción. Era más fácil vendar sus ojos y dejarlo ir tal como él lo hizo en su departamento, un comportamiento cobarde, lo sabía, pero simplemente estaba cansado de pelear y del mal destino de esta familia de hilanderos.

—¿Por qué quieres luchar por mi padre?

Belle sonríe.

—Te responderé con la misma respuesta que le di a Hook. —Manteniendo su sonrisa, toma la mano de Neal y se la aprieta con calidez. —Porque aun veo el _bien_ en él. Porque creo que está _cambiando_… Y porque su corazón es _puro_.

Neal respira hondo, quitándose sin haberse dado cuenta una gran preocupación de los hombros. Tal vez… poco a poco.

—En realidad amas a mi padre, ¿no?

Belle suelta una risita alegre y sincera. —Te voy a confesar algo: estaba muy nerviosa. En realidad asustada de conocerte.

—¿Por qué?—Él pregunta extrañado.

—Porque eres _su_ hijo… y tenía miedo de no caerte bien. A Rumpel siempre le brillaban los ojos cuando me hablaba de ti, Baelfire y a pesar yo le sonreía, por dentro estaba asustada pensando ¿Le caeré bien? Siempre han sido dos… a lo mejor no le gusta la idea que invadan su familia pequeña… o quizás yo no me merezca estar con Rumpel a sus ojos.

—¿Tenías miedo de odiarte? ¿Como a las madrastras?

—Las madrastras no tienen mucha fama que digamos. —Intenta bromear a pesar de la pequeña tristeza que sentía por mencionar sus temores.

—Bueno… ¿Mi papá es feliz contigo?

—Ahh… según él, todavía no entiende como yo todavía estoy con él.

Ambos sueltan una risita.

—Yeah, suena a algo que él diría… entonces, no tienes que preocuparte conmigo. Por lo que pude ver en la biblioteca, ustedes dos se ven bien juntos.

—¡¿Nos viste?!—Exclama. Las mejillas sonrojándose como tomate en un segundo. —Que vergüenza… no es como pensaba que te enterarías…

—Las cosas nunca salen como las planeas… yo entiendo de eso.

Belle sonríe y luego se muerde el labio, nerviosa, señal de que tenía que confesarle algo, pero no sabía cómo.

—Hay algo que no le he dicho a Rumpel… como ya tiene muchos problemas con Cora y el intentar demostrarte que está tratando de ser mejor… no quería darle otra carga más.

—No lo entiendo, ¿Qué tan grave es?

—No es grave… o eso creo… yo… bueno, tú… la verdad… vas a tener una hermana.

Le tomó varios segundos comprender lo que le había dicho y al hacerlo, su boca y sus ojos se abren todo lo que pueden, viéndola como si fuera una especie de alienígena. Esto no podía asimilarlo muy rápido, aun tenía cosas pendientes en la lista desde que descubrió que era padre.

Iba a terminar tan loco como sus antiguos compañeros, los niños perdidos.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! Es muy rápido y no es un buen momento para traer a un bebé, pero…

—Deberías decirle. — La interrumpe sin vacilación, tratando de dejar su conmoción a un lado para ayudar a esta mujer que cargaba su sangre en el feto y que lo más probable se convierta en su segunda madre. —Debes decirle… y aprovecha en decirle también que aceptaré por ahora desayunar con él.

La sonrisa de Belle era tan radiante que Baelfire vuelve a comprender lo que el Oscuro, su padre, veía en ella.

—Granny's es el mejor lugar de la ciudad, la comida es deliciosa.

—No lo voy a poner en discusión.

**FIN**


End file.
